Volver a encontrarte
by Mely-Cullen-Weasley
Summary: Todos Vampiros. Esme, Alice y Rosalie conocen a Bella durante un viaje de caza. Digamos que entre Alice, Rosalie y Bella no hay tanta simpatía. ¿Qué pasará cuando Bella conozca a los chicos del Clan Cullen? ¿Y qué es lo que esconde esta vampira de extraños ojos chocolate?
1. ¿Qué eres?

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto jugando un poco con ellos.

* * *

1. ¿Qué eres?

Alice POV

Esme, Rose y yo vamos de caza. Era un momento solo de chicas. Será tan divertido.

-¡Vamos, ancianas!- Les grité ya que se estaban quedando muy atrás.

- Ya vamos, Alice, no molestes- contestó Rosalie.

- Ok, pero si encuentro un hermoso puma no lo compartiré- le dije y corrí más rápido.

Al llegar nos decepcionamos, solo había ciervos. Nos alimentamos, hasta que llegó a mí un delicioso aroma.

- Les apetece una competencia? Hay un oso muy cerca de aquí- Les dije con emoción.

- No lo sé Alice, no me gusta competir.

- Vamos, Esme, será divertido. Yo me apunto, Al- Dijo Rose sonriendo.

- Está bien - aceptó Esme con una sonrisa.

Corrimos y en un minuto llegamos al lugar. Un gran oso pardo estaba de espaldas a nosotras. Bebía agua de una pequeña laguna ignorando el peligro que corría.

- ¿Estan listas?- preguntó Rose. Cuando nos vio asentir continuó- Preparadas, ya.

Las tres corrimos hacia el oso, pero cuando nos estábamos acercando algo nos golpeó. O mejor dicho, _alguien_ nos golpeó. Lo único que logré ver fue una figura borrosa pasar a toda velocidad frente a nosotras yendo hacia el oso. Este soltó un gruñido que nos advirtió que había sido herido.

Una chica castaña y muy pálida, un vampiro obviamente, se inclinaba sobre el oso que yacía muerto en el suelo.

Rosalie bufó molesta. Se terminó la competencia, y ninguna de nosotras ganó.

La chica terminó de alimentarse y se dio vuelta para enfrentarnos.

- ¿Quién eres tu?- Preguntó Rose duramente.

La chica la miró por un segundo arqueando una ceja con incredulidad pero no le contestó.

- ¿Te comió la lengua el oso que nos acabas de quitar o qué?

- ¡Rosalie!- La reprendió Esme. Rosalie bufó, pero no dijo nada más - Lo lamento, soy Esme y ellas son mis hijas Alice y Rosalie ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Isabella, puedes llamarme Bella. Tú- dijo mirando directamente a Rose con una sonrisa burlona- no puedes.

- ¿Disculpa?- preguntó Rosalie con incredulidad.

- Disculpa aceptada no te preocupes.

¿Quién se creía que era esta chica?

- No tienes por que hablarle así- le dije algo molesta.

- Ella empezó, y a mí nadie me falta el respeto ¿entienden?

- Escúchame, niña a mí nadie...- empezó Rosalie pero Isabella la cortó.

- Esta niña tiene los suficientes años para ser tu tatarabuela, así que respeto si, rubia?

La cara de Rosalie era un poema. Esta chica tenía un carácter muy parecido al de Rose y eso no podía ser bueno. Justo cuando iba a decirle que no se metiera con mi hermana Esme habló.

- Bella ¿Por qué tu corazón está latiendo?

Era cierto. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Y no solo eso era extraño en esta chica. Sus ojos no eran ni dorados, ni rojos como los de cualquier vampiro cuando se acaba de alimentar, sino de un extraño color chocolate.

¿Quién o _qué_ era esta chica?

* * *

**Hola! Cómo estan? Vengo con una idea que viene dando vueltas por mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo.**  
**Es algo corto, lo sé, pero recién estoy empezando. El fic no creo que vaya a ser muy largo.**  
**Es mi primer fic, así que tengan piedad, por favor.**  
**Qué les pareció? Malo? Horrible? Desastroso?**  
**Review :)**  
**Mely Cullen Weasley**


	2. Jasper

2. Jasper

**Rosalie POV**

¿Quién se creía era esta para hablarnos así? Bueno, está bien, yo me enojé, pero me sacó a mi presa... Estaba por ganar. Argh.

Hay algo en ella que me dice que no es confiable, es muy extraña. Iba a responderle pero Esme habló primero.

_- Bella ¿Por qué tu corazón está latiendo?_

Tenía razón, podía escucharlo. Es evidente que humana no era, entonces ¿por qué su corazón latía? Como dije, es muy extraña, nada confiable.

Alzó la vista sorprendida, como si no hubiese esperado esa pregunta, y entonces pude ver otra rareza en ella, su ojos era color marrón, no dorados, ni rojos, eran de un raro color chocolate. Raro para los vampiros, claro está.

-Es una larga historia, de verdad. Nos tomará un rato, ¿tienes tiempo?- Dijo la chica después de un rato, le hablaba solo a Esme, claro.

-En realidad no mucho, ya nos íbamos, ya sabes, Rose y yo tenemos muy importantes cosas que hacer. Pero fue un... placer conocerte, Isabella- Alice hablaba rápido, con un tono descortés. Se la notaba algo nerviosa ¿Acaso había visto algo?

-¡Alice!- Esme la reprendió por su poca amabilidad, pero no la culpo, yo tampoco podría ser amable con ella.

-Oh, no te preocupes, Esme. Estoy segura de que la vida de _Barbie_ y_ Polly Pocket_ no debe ser nada fácil.

Ella no se atrevió a llamarnos así, no lo hizo...

-Mira niña...- empecé pero me interrumpió.

-Y sigues con lo de niña. Ya te lo dije, tengo los suficientes años para ser tu tatarabuela. No sabes de modales ¿o qué?- Dijo burlonamente.

-No creo que estemos en condiciones de criticar- Dijo Alice en voz baja.

-Lo siento,_ Polly_, ¿dijiste algo?- Otra vez esa sonrisa y ese tono burlón que me hacía querer golpearla. ¿Quién es para meterse con mi hermana?

-Sí, que si me vuelves a llamar así te golpearé- El tono de Alice era tan inocente que daba algo de miedo.

-No me preocupa, solo espero que no te vayas a arruinar la ropa, _Polly_, eso sí que sería una desgracia.

-Desgracia es que con tantos años nadie te haya enseñado a vestirte bien, _niña_- Me dí cuenta que odiaba que le digan así.

-Wow! Una Barbie que hablá! Que cosas increíbles que llega a ver una...

-Bueno, creo que podemos seguir en donde estábamos, ¿no te parece, Bella? Me ibas a contar tu historia- Esme interrumpió nuestra discusión sabiendo que no iba a acabar muy bien.

-Claro, pero será mejor que se pongan cómodas, podría tardar un poco- Dijo Isabella sentándose en una roca.

-¿Por qué no mejor nos acompañas a nuestra casa? Ahí vamos a estar más cómodas y tal vez puedas conocer a mis otros hijos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Alice y yo hablamos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Chicas! Muestren un poco de educación- nos reprendió-. Los siento, Bella. Entonces ¿qué dices?

Pareció dudar al principio, pero al ver nuestras caras sonrió. -Claro, me encantaría.

-Excelente, sígueme.

Ambas corrieron el dirección a la casa. Miré a Alice con exasperación, ella tenía la misma expresión que yo. Definitivamente no nos gustaba esta chica.

Alcanzamos y pasamos a Esme y a Isabella en cuestión de segundos y llegamos antes que ellas.

- Ponte cómoda, Bella- Esme siempre tan hospitalaria. Si fuera por mi ella nunca habría pisado mi casa.

- Gracias, Esme. Tienen una hermosa casa- Isabella se quedó parada a unos metros de nosotras.

-Muchas gracias, querida.

-Bueno, mi historia es algo larga, creo que ya lo había dicho. Existen distintas clases de vampiros, con distintas clases de dones. No soy única, pero si poco común...

-Un fenómeno entre los fenómenos- susurré mientras pasaba por delante de ella para acomodarme al otro lado de la habitación.

Sin embargo, cuando, pasé me atrapó por detrás, sujetándome los brazos, dejándome inmovilizada.

-Nunca des la espalda a un enemigo o atacante. Supervivencia básica, en la guerra no hubieses durado ni cinco minutos, Barbie, es una pena- Dijo mordazmente.

Estaba de rodillas de espaldas a ella, pero de cara a la puerta, vi como entraba Jasper asombrado por la situación. Era humillante, esta chica me las va a pagar.

Cuando Jasper vio a Isabella su rostro se descompuso, parecía que había visto a un fantasma. Isabella levantó las vista y se tensó. Como si estuviera en un transe me soltó y susurró algo que nos dejó muy sorprendidos, en espacial a Alice.

-¿Jasper?- su voz era muy baja, como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo.

¿De dónde se conocían ella y Jasper? ¿Y por qué Jasper nunca la mencionó?


	3. Emmett

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, solo la historia, el resto de pertenece a Stephenie Meyer (si fuese mío Tanya hubiese tenido un no muy tierno encuentro con los Vulturis. okno ._.)**

**N/A: Antes del cap les quiero pedir mil... que digo mil... diez mil, millones de disculpas por no actualizar antes y ni siquiera explicarme. De verdad lo siento muchísimo, veran, aunque sé que no es excusa, estuve demasiado ocupada en las últimas semanas, tarea, trabajos, exámenes y ustedes me entiende cierto? Ok, les pido disculpas otra vez y también por no responder a sus Reviews. De verdad les agradezco muchoo sus reviews, me encantan, de verdad me alegran el día con sus palabras. Como no podré responder a todos los reviews elegiré al azar algunos y los responderé, pero quiero que sepan que los leo a todos y de verdad me encantan.**

**KariiSwanCullen: A mí me encanta que te encante jaja, supongo que te enteraras de eso ahorita ñ.ñ Muchas Gracias por tu íncreíble review!**

**yuli09: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento y ya te dije que lo siento? No es mi intención ser cruel jaja amo los apodos de Alice y Rosalie ñ.ñ Gracias por tu review tan bonito!**

**Debii Hale: Muchísimas gracias por tu alentador y lindo review y tus letritas! Me encantaron, aquí van unas de agradecimiento: asytreafajasgracias ñ.ñ**

**aRiMaSeNsWaN: No me mates! Mil disculpas, en serio lo siento mucho! Gracias por tu hermoso review! **

**Valeria Maldondad: De verdad te lo agradezco y me pone muy feliz que pienses así (excepto lo del puente, no me gustaría que nadie se aviente jaja okno, si no soy graciosa, lo acepto ._.). Muchas gracias por tu precioso review!**

* * *

**_-¿Jasper?- su voz era muy baja, como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo._**

**_¿De dónde se conocían ella y Jasper? ¿Y por qué Jasper nunca la mencionó?_**

**Alice POV**

-¿Bella?- La voz de Jasper estaba llena de incredulidad.

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿De dónde conoce se conocen estos dos?! ¡¿Por qué él nunca me lo contó?! Oh, si Jasper no tiene una MUY buena explicación para esto estará en un grave problema.

-¡Jazz!¡No puedo creerlo!- Dijo Isabella y se corrió a abrazar a Jasper. MI Jasper.

-¡Bells!¡Es increíble!¡Te he extrañado tanto!- Respondió este abrazándola. Jasper siempre tan tier... un momento ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE DIJO?!

-¡También yo, Jazz! No sabes cuanto-¿Isabella estaba llorando?

Ok, hora de develar el misterio. Me aclaré la garganta para que supieran que estaba justo aquí.

- Así que...-empecé- ¿De dónde se conocen?- Lo admito, estaba muy celosa, pero no había razón para estarlo ¿cierto? Digo, solo porque una extraña se nos aparezca un día, al parecer conozca a mi esposo, lo abrace y también está el hecho de que él nunca la haya mencionado, no son motivos para estar celosa ¿cierto?

-Oh, Jasper y yo nos conocimos en el ejército de María, supongo que les habrá contado la historia-cuando asentimos continuó-. Nos conocimos, nos enamoramos, nos casamos y tuvimos tres hijos, dos niños y una niña, Taylor, Jeremy y Hayley (N/A: Lo siento, amo Paramore)-Dijo como si estuviese hablando sobre el clima. Un minuto ¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Grité- ¡JASPER WHITLOCK! Espero que tengas una MUY buena explicación-Dije completamente enfurecida.

Jasper estaba algo confundido, como si no supiera si reírse o preocuparse. Al final optó por reírse, lo que me enfureció más. Al parecer Isabella lo notó

-¿Es tu novia, Jasper?- Preguntó.

-Soy su esposa- le corregí.

-¡Ups! Creo que metí la pata. Solo era broma, no te preocupes-me dijo quitandole importancia- Debería felicitarte, Jasper. Polly es... eh... encantadora-era obvio que estaba siendo sarcástica.

Ahora sí, si no me sostienen juro que le arrancaré todo ese bonito cabello castaño que tiene. Rose se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por pasar, ya que me aferró por el brazo y me sostuvo para que no avanzara.

-Primero quiero saber que clase de fenómeno es, luego si quieres te ayudo a arrancarle la cabeza-murmuró tan bajo que solo yo pude oírla.

-¿Polly?-preguntó Jasper confundido-¿Y ustedes como se conocen?

-No nos conocemos en realidad. Bella nos iba a contar su historia cuando llegaste-Respondió Esme.

-Claro, esto será interesante, considerando que nunca supe tu historia, Bells-dijo mirándola con reproche.

-Es porque no me conociste de la misma manera que ellas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me sorprende que no lo hayas notado aún, siempre fuiste muy inteligente.

Rose interrumpió la charla, algo groseramente, sin embargo no podría soportar la voz de Isabella mucho tiempo.

-Jasper ¿dónde está Emm?

-Oh, cierto. Emm fue a divertirse con un oso que escuchó que había por aquí-Rose y yo nos miramos. Ese oso sería nuestro de no ser por Isabella.

-¿Quién es Emm?- preguntó Isabella.

-Mi marido- contestó Rose, la forma en que lo dijo dejaba en claro lo que pasaría si se acercaba a él.

-Tranquilízate, Barbie. ni que te lo fuese a quitar-respondió la castaña despreocupadamente-. Además, yo que tú no lo dejaría irse, si es capaz de soportarte debe ser único. Admiro al tal Emm.

-Ya sé que soy genial, pero, ¿por qué hablan de mí ahora?- Se escuchó la voz de Emmett desde la puerta.

Isabella se tensó y se volvió hacia la puerta. Pude ver un brillo en sus extraños ojos marrones. Como de... reconocimiento.

Entonces entendí. No de nuevo, esto no puede estar pasando.

* * *

Si, lo sé, son caps cortos, pero así me salen. Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos luego.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente nada de esto me pertenece, solo la historia, el resto le pertenece a la grandiosa Meyer, si fuese mío me hubiese ahorrado unos cuantos ataques cardíacos mientras veía Amanecer Parte 2, aunque es una peli genial!**

* * *

**Holaa! Aquí yo de nuevo ACTUALIZANDO! Si señoras, señores, humanos, humanas, camellos, narnianos, hipogrifos, ola ke ase?, centauros, elfos, etc. Estoy actualizando A TIEMPOOO! Ok no completamente a tiempo, pero si dos semanas seguidas.**  
** Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! ¡47! no puedo creerlo! Son geniales :)  
**** Sin más distracciones señoras, señores, humanos, humanas, camellos... no dije esto ya? Bueno, ya entendieron. Con ustedes el capítulo:**

* * *

******_-Ya sé que soy genial, pero, ¿por qué hablan de mí ahora?- Se escuchó la voz de Emmett desde la puerta._**

**Bella POV** (Ya era hora no?)

Es completamente increíble como sucedieron las cosas. Hace un par de horas me encontraba en el bosque recordando los momentos más felices de mi vida, pensando que jamás volvería a vivirlos, o lo que sea que los vampiros hagamos. Decidí cazar un oso para distraerme y como si necesitara más problemas me encontré con la versión vampirizada de de Polly Pocket y Barbie. Aunque también conocí a Esme, ella si me caía bien, no era como las otras dos, era muy dulce y maternal, me daba confianza, por eso accedí a contarle mi historia, aunque no completa, claro.

Sin embargo al llegar a su casa me encontré con él, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano de esta segunda "vida" si es que así puedo llamarla. No, ya no puedo, pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es que Jasper está aquí, de verdad está aquí. La única razón por la que me quedaba en ese estúpido ejército era Jasper, y se había ido, así que seguí por mi cuenta. No le temía a María, yo era más fuerte y sin Jasper ella no podía hacer nada, él era quien influía en los demás.

En serio estaba feliz de haberlo encontrado, pero Polly no, al parecer es bastante celosa. Y luego está la Barbie insufrible, mejor ni mencionarla.

Y ahora esto, cuando escuché su voz no pude creerlo, era simplemente imposible. Me doy vuelta y lo veo. Era él, de verdad es mi hermanito mayor. No lo pienso más cuando corro a abrazarlo igual que con Jasper.

-¡Emmett!

-¿Bells? ¡Es imposible!- Dice abrazándome y dándome vueltas como hacía hace muchos años.

-Lo sé, pero ¡estás aquí! ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Digo, ¿por qué estás aquí?-Digo sintiéndome como una estúpida, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa ¿Cómo es que Emmett terminó así? ¿Cómo resultó convertido en vampiro?

-Vivo aquí Bellita-Dice divertido.

-Voy a ignorar que utilizaste ese apodo. Si, me imaginé que vivías aquí, pero ¿cómo es que terminaste convertido en vampiro?

-Uy, eso es una larga historia, y tú tienes que responderme lo mismo.

Tenía razón. Había olvidado el hecho que Emmett me conoció como "humana".

-Emmett, ¿conoces a Bella?- Preguntó Jasper asombrado.

-Por supuesto, ¿Cómo no conocer a mi prometida?-Emmett sonreía. Él NO dijo lo que escuché ¿cierto? Por favor, díganme que no lo hizo.

Suspiré. Era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Cinco...

Cuatro...

Tres...

Dos...

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!

Ni siquiera pude llegar a uno cuando el ensordecedor grito de la Barbie se escuchó. Estoy segura que pudo oírse hasta en el pueblo. Estaba hecha una furia. Estoy segura de que de haber sido humana estaría roja.  
Hacer enojar a Rosalie no me molestaría de no ser porque es la esposa de mi mejor amigo, por lo que tenerla de enemiga no sería muy bueno para mi salud mental, ni la de nadie.

-¡Por Dios, Em!¡Dile que es una broma antes de que Barbie nos destroce los tímpanos a todos!

-Ok, lo siento. Rose, amor, solo era un chiste, ¡no te enojes!-Emmett le ponía cara de cachorrito a Rosalie para que lo perdonara. Algo me decía que iba a necesitar más que eso para ablandarla.

- No me pareció gracioso, Emmett- La voz de Rosalie era fría- Uy, alguien estaba en problemas.

-Anda, Barbie, que Emmett solo hacía una broma-Quise intervenir, pero la mirada enojada de Rosalie me dijo que no fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho y digamos que usar ese sobrenombre tampoco. Ups.

-No estoy hablando contigo-Fue todo lo que dijo.

-Bells es mi mejor amiga, mi hermanita menor ¿verdad, Bella?- Emm, me miró buscando ayuda.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso-intervino soy yo, ¿verdad hermanita?- Preguntó mirándome con esos ojos con los que me convencía, junto con Peter y Charlotte, siempre de hacer una locura. Generalmente yo era la prudente del grupo, hasta que ponían esos ojitos.

-Yo... eh...-¿Que iba a responder? Ambos lo eran.

-No, no, no, Jasper. No se que te hizo creer eso, pero Belly Bells es mi hermanita de la vida.

-No, Emmett. Tú estás equivocado aquí, ella es mi hermanita. Díselo, Bells!- A estas alturas solo podía reírme de su absurda pelea. Esme reía conmigo, mientras que Alice y Rosalie solo veían con irritación a sus esposos.

-No, Jasper. Ella es mí hermanita ¿no es así Bella? Tu no podrías tener un hermano mayor como él ¡Es un amargado!

-¡No soy un amargado!¡Tu eres un tonto inmaduro!

-¡No lo soy! ¡Tú estás celoso de que sea más guapo e inteligente!

-¿Celoso? ¡Por favor! ¡Lo único que haces es jugar X-box o Playstation! Casi nunca te he visto abrir un libro.

-No lo necesito. Tu en cambio si necesitas uno, te lo regalaré. Su nombre empieza con K y creo que debería tenerlo urgentemente, la abstinencia te está volviendo un amargado, hermano- Se burló Emmett. Dios, no podía contener las carcajadas.

-Solo porque no me pase rompiendo habitaciones y haciendo alarde de ello descaradamente, no quiere decir...- Antes de que Jasper pudiera seguir Alice lo interrumpió.

-¿¡Pueden parar!?-Dijo con una mueca de fastidio- Papá llegará dentro de 3 minutos y no creo que quiera escuchar sus peleas al llegar del trabajo.

Supongo que por papá se refieren al líder del clan, ¿pero a qué se referían con trabajo?

Exactamente un minuto después se escuchó el motor de un auto dar vuelta a la esquina y velozmente. Estacionó y un hombre alto, rubio y pálido, un vampiro obviamente, entró por la puerta.

Se quedó helado a penas me vio. Seguramente yo tenía la misma expresión. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal. Los demás, que estaban de espaldas no se dieron cuenta de mi expresión ni de la del hombre, pero si notaron la velocidad de los latidos de mi corazón.

-Bella, ¿por qué tu corazón está latiendo?

* * *

**Soy mala, las dejé en suspenso... Muajaja okno ._. No sabemos de donde conoce Bella a Emmett. Pero eso será contado por ella, más adelante.**

**¿Qué tal el cap? Lo siento si son cortos, pero no puedo hacerlos más largo, no se que pasa!**

**Dejen un review y diganme que les pareció! Gracias y nos leemos luego**

**Mely**


	5. Carlisle

******Lo siento, ********lo siento, ********lo siento, ********lo siento, ********lo siento, ********lo siento, ********lo siento, ********lo siento**. Lo sé, no tengo excusa! 2 meses sin actualizar! Merezco sufrir! Okno ._. No voy a poner excusas porque siendo sincera las odio y sé que no tengo perdón. Sin agregar nada más, el capi.

* * *

**Bella POV**

**-**La pregunta más inteligente hasta ahora e increíblemente Emmett fue quien la formuló-Escuché la voz de Jasper a lo lejos, pero no presté atención.

Mi mirada seguía clavada en el hombre. ¿Estaba alucinando? ¿Acaso eso era posible? No podía estar pasando, era imposible.

-¿Bella?- Preguntó el hombre en un todo de voz apenas audible, pero lo escuché. Su voz. Era su voz.

_"De verdad está aquí" _pensé. Y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Los gritos de mis queridos hijos ya se escuchaban mientras me acercaba a la casa en el auto. ¿Por qué estarán peleando esta vez? No estaba para escuchar sus gritos, realmente hubo mucho trabajo en el hospital hoy.

A penas crucé la puerta me quedé helado al ver a una chica de unos 17 años junto a mi esposa e hijos. De estatura mediana, castaña y extraños ojos color chocolate. Era hermosa, por supuesto, vampira, estoy seguro. Sin embargo lo que me dejó helado no fue eso, sino el hecho de que yo conocía a esa chica. Bella. ¿Cómo es posible que ella esté aquí?

-¿Bella? Pregunté en un susurro apenas audible, pero estaba seguro que me había escuchado. Un segundo después vi como se desvanecía. Corrí hacia ella y la agarré justo antes de que tocara el suelo.

Estaba muy confundido. Bella estaba aquí, era una vampira, es la única explicación lógica para que siguiera viva. Pero ¿cómo explicaba eso el hecho de que se hubiera desmayado, o el color se sus ojos?

La acosté delicadamente en el sofá ante la atenta y confundida mirada de mi familia. No sabía que hacer, en casos humanos las personas despiertan luego de unos minutos, pero ¿era igual con los vampiros?

-¿La conoces, Carlisle?- Preguntó Alice.

-Sí, la conozco-Respondí.

-¿Puedes decirnos quién, o qué es la fenómeno?-Preguntó Rosalie mordazmente. Emmet y Jasper la miraron mal.

-Isabella, ese es su nombre, o Bella, como prefiere que la llamen- Respondí. Alice y Rose rodaron lo ojos.

-Sabemos esa parte, pero esa-dijo Alice refiriéndose a Bella- no es normal. ¿Has visto sus ojos u oído su corazón?

Su corazón. No había prestado atención a eso, latía. Su corazón latía, y eso no era normal.

Dejé de pensar en eso cuando sentí a Bella moverse. Me giré hacia ella y vi como abría lentamente los ojos. Su mirada se posó en un momento y pude ver que esta muy confundida, luego los abrió con sorpresa como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo. Antes de darme cuenta me estaba abrazando fuertemente.

-Bella, no puedo creerlo-Creo que de haber sido humano estaría llorando.

-Carlisle, estás aquí, es cierto- Dijo sollozando. Cuando nos separamos pude ver que caían lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Cómo se conocen ustedes dos?- Preguntó Emmett

-Tal vez estuvo por casarse con Carlisle también- ¿A qué se refería Rosalie? ¿Y que tenían ella y Alice encontra de Bella?

Bells y yo nos miramos y soltamos unas risas. -De hecho sí, Bella fue mi prometida-Respondí.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Esme con un tono de voz un poco más elevado de lo normal.

-Esme, cariño...-Empecé a decir, pero me cortó.

-¡Esme, cariño... nada! ¿Así que tu prometida? ¡Qué extraño! Creo que se te olvidó contármelo, ¿verdad, Carlisle?

-Apuesto a que lo deja sin "alegrías" por un mes-Dijo Emmett por lo bajo, lo miré mal.

-Yo apuesto por dos meses-Respondió Jasper.

-Hecho-Esme los miró con reproche.

-Eso lo discutiremos más tarde, niños. Puede que también los deje sin su Xbox-Su tono cambió a uno más dulce para hablarle a Bella que estaba bastante divertida por la escena-. Cariño, ¿te sientes bien?

- Sí, Esme, estoy perfecta, gracias- Le sonrío Bella.

-Carlisle, ¿quieres explicar algunas cosas? ¿o prefieres pasar a otro tema?- Vamos, soy un vampiro de más de trescientos años, Esme no me hará daño, debo enfrentarlo y explicarle todo con toda la valentía de un Cullen.

-Mejor pasemos a otro tema-Soy una gallina, lo sé, pero es que no quiero morir.

-Está bien. Bella, querida ¿nos contarías tu historia?


	6. Volver a encontrarte

**Holitas! Qué tal? Estoy actualizandoo! Si, lo sé, es algo obvio xD Bueno, quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, no puedo creer que sean 75! y 47 favs! Es impresionante, no saben cuanto me alegra! Ok, el capi, me esforcé en hacerlo más largo, así que... aquí va...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, por desgracia, son propiedad de la gran S. Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

¿Mi historia? Tendría que haber pensado en ello. Nunca pensé realmente en contarle a Esme, Polly y Barbie mi historia, ni lo "anormal" que soy.

-Lo siento, no puedo- Dije y corrí hacia el bosque. No sabía cuanto había corrido en realidad, no paraba de recordar.

Aunque Esme era tan dulce y me inspiraba confianza, las muñequitas no lo hacían y no me iba a dejar al descubierto frente a ellas. Lo cierto es que mi historia es un poco larga, desde mi conversión han pasado más de trescientos años, y muchas cosas extrañas desde ese momento. Conocí gente, me encariñé con ellos, y luego los perdí. Esa era la parte más dolorosa. Los humanos no vivían eternamente, yo sí. Era muy doloroso el saber que solo tienes un tiempo limitado para estar con ellos, para disfrutarlos, para quererlos y que te quieran. Me gustaba relacionarme con humanos por eso, porque ellos podían quererme, y yo a ellos, aunque no demasiado, y darme esa alegría con la que veían la vida. Cuando vives para toda la eternidad sabes que no te estás perdiendo de nada, pero cuando tu tiempo en esta vida está contado, la disfrutas al máximo, porque no tienes la certeza de lo que sucederá mañana, o eso fue lo que me enseñaron ellos.

Sin embargo, estar tan cerca de los humanos, tiene sus riesgos. Nunca es bueno que un vampiro se encariñe demasiado con uno, podrías ser el responsable de su muerte o simplemente que el destino los separe de alguna forma. Nunca pude permanecer en un lugar mucho tiempo, se generan sospechas, y una tiene que irse, o podrías meterte en problemas con los Vulturis.

Los Vulturis son la realeza vampira, o eso es lo que creen ellos. Con su guardia de vampiros con superpoderes creyéndose los amos del universo. Lo cierto es que me importaba poco y nada su reputación, Aro, el líder del clan, había intentado convencerme de unirme a su guardia, mi poder, según él, era algo demasiado valioso, no podía desperdiciarse. Yo lo rechacé amablemente al principio, pero el hombre vaya que era insistente, terminó con mi paciencia y bueno, solo diré que por más vampiro que sea, sigue siendo un hombre, y una patada en sus partes siempre va a ser la debilidad de un hombre... Jaja, creo que eso me alegró un poco, recordar la cara de dolor Aro y a Sulpicia gritándole que no habría diferencia alguna, si hace mucho que no tenían "diversiones nocturnas". Ugh. Eso me creó un trauma difícil de eliminar, y a juzgar por sus caras, creo que a Alec y a Jane también, hasta lo que sé tuvieron que visitar frecuentemente a un psicólogo de vampiros, creo que debería ir a verlo yo también. Durante la estadía que pasé con los Vulturis hace algunos años creo que tuve traumas para el resto de mi vida. Cuando llegué a Volterra pensé encontrarme a vampiros demasiado poderosos que podrían aniquilarme en cuestión de segundos, pero cuando tuve un tiempo de vivir con ellos me di cuenta de que no era así. Quiero decir, quien diría que me encontraría con los "rudos" Felix y Demetri Vulturi... Cantando Like a Virgin con todas las ganas de mundo, usando pelucas rubias y vestidos ajustados. Alec registraba todo con su cámara, sin embargo casi vomita, si es que eso fuese posible, cuando Jane los obligó a que le bailaran "sensualmente". Los tres sirvieron como blanco de burlas para toda la guardia. Resultó ser que Jane se había aburrido y decidió humillar a Demetri y a Felix por diversión, verdad que era malvada la niña. Aunque al principio nuestra relación no fue la mejor, nos llevamos bien, y llegamos a ser buenas amigas. No pregunten como.

Había escuchado de los Vulturis desde mi conversión, sin embargo no fui con ellos hasta hace unas pocas décadas. No me interesaba.

Lo cierto es que había pasado muchos momentos a lo largo de mi existencia, algunos alegres, otros dolorosos, pero sucesos al fin, que se convierten en recuerdos. Lo malo de los recuerdos es que a veces los que más quieres recordar son los que más rápido se desvanecen y los que quieres olvidar perduran y no puedes ignorarlos. Había recuerdos dolorosos, muy dolorosos, y sin embargo no quería dejarlo ir, no podría.

Como dije siempre, me gustaba relacionarme con humanos, pero siempre era cuidadosa de no encariñarme demasiado. Sin embargo, cometí ese error. Dos veces. La segunda vez fue con Emmett, me encariñé mucho con él y muy rápido, lo quería como a un hermano, sin embargo un día desapareció y eso me dejó muy herida. Pero lo cierto, es que esa herida ya estaba abierta y sangraba, demasiado. La primera vez que cometí el error de querer demasiado a un humano, fue unas décadas antes, no podía pensar siquiera en su nombre, dolía demasiado. Al principio supe que solo me traería problemas, pero al final sucedió lo inevitable, me enamoré. El amor cambia a las personas, y en los vampiros, cuando el cambio llega no hay vuelta atrás. Nunca volvería a amar a nadie como lo había amado a él. Pero el destino se interpuso y antes de darme cuenta él ya no estaba conmigo.

_"¡Cómo quisiera poder tener una única oportunidad para hablar contigo una vez más, para verte una vez más! Desearía volver a encontrarte"_

-¿Bells?-Escuché la voz de Emmett-¿Estás aquí?

No sabía en que momento había parado de correr, pero me encontraba sentada en el suelo llorando silenciosamente.

-Aquí estoy Emm- Dije intentando que no se me quebrara la voz.

En cuanto me vio me envolvió en su típico abrazo de oso.

-¿Por qué estás así, pequeña?

-Nada importante. No soy pequeña- Dije cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho como una niña caprichosa. Está bien, quizá un poco.

-Sí lo eres y no cambies de tema.

-Tengo la edad para ser tu tatarabuela, Emmett-De verdad esperaba que dejara el otro tema.

-No importa, siempre serás mi hermanita. Y sigues cambiando de tema, pero está bien, si no quieres hablar no te presionaré. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre estará tu increíblemente genial y sexy hermano mayor para tí- No pude evitar reírme ante eso. Emmett siempre podía sacarte una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, gracias. Es bueno tenerte otra vez, hermano oso-Dije abrazándolo. Vaya, hoy estaba sentimental.

-También me alegro de tenerte otra vez hermanita. Ahora vamos a la casa antes de que Jasper explote de nervios. Desapareciste por un largo rato.

Bajé la cabeza avergonzada y pregunté:-¿Cómo me encontraste por cierto?

-Es el mismo lugar al que mi hermano viene cada vez que quiere estar solo-Dijo sonriente.

-¿Jasper viene aquí?

-No. Mi hermanito Eddie, deberías conocerlo. Quizá se entiendan bien- Dijo con tono sugerente, sabía a dónde intentaba llegar.

-No lo creo-Respondí suspirando.

* * *

**¿Y bien? Sinceramente me gustó mucho hacer este capítulo aunque me quedó algo dramático no creen? Intenté hacer el cap más largo, pero no lo logré como esperabaa xD . Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Reviews?**


End file.
